


Eden

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Drabble, Lactation, M/M, Nursing, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week has passed since Sauli gave birth to Eden.  Adam enjoys watching Sauli nurse Eden.  Another unbetad drabble written down on the fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

When Adam walked into their room Sauli was sitting on the bed with Eden. He had his legs crossed, feet tucked beneath him, cradling the infant close to his bare chest. Seeing Sauli like this was even more amazing than when Sauli was heavy with child. 

Adam quietly crept closer not wanting to disturb Eden and joined Sauli on the bed. He carefully crawled up in behind Sauli and curled his arms around him, fingers settling on the softness of Sauli’s stomach. Sauli sighed and nuzzled his cheek against Adam’s when Adam peeked over Sauli’s shoulder to watch their daughter. 

-

Eden was latched onto Sauli’s breast, making happy contented sounds. Adam would never get tired of this. The way her eyelids fluttered and the way the sunlight from the bay window highlighted her blond hair. 

“She’s so beautiful,” Adam murmured into Sauli’s ear. It’s something he’d repeated a million times in the past week since her birth. 

“Looks like you,” Sauli replied. Adam sighed happily and watched Eden nurse. Sauli brushed her cheek with his finger and turned to kiss Adam on the cheek. 

“She has your hair, and nose,” Adam whispered. 

“And your lungs,” Sauli murmured.

“And my lips.”

-

Sauli nodded and used his pinkie to break Eden’s latch on his nipple before shifting her to the other side. Adam hummed softly when Eden fussed until Sauli got her settled in his arms again. Adam was over the moon seeing Sauli like this. Sauli turned out to be a natural at parenting and sharing these moments, especially holding Sauli in his arms while he was nursing Eden brought on emotions he’d never thought he would ever feel. He was content and happy. His family felt complete, for now. They would discuss siblings in time. 

“I love you,” Adam said.

-

“Love you, too” Sauli’s voice was soft and sweet. 

Adam couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Sauli rocked back and forth and Adam followed the gentle motion until Eden drifted to sleep in Sauli’s arm. 

Adam got up, careful not to wake her and Sauli handed Eden over to him. He nestled her into her bassinet before joining Sauli on the bed. They lay together, cuddled close. They’d learned in the past week to rest when they could. They enjoyed the quiet together, knowing all too soon it would be shattered by Eden’s wailing.


End file.
